A Foggy Night
by LondonLady
Summary: A student is forced against her will to go to the school Halloween masquerade ball, and fears it will be a disaster... she is proven wrong.
1. A Normal Halloween Or Not

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Erik. I wish I did.**

A FOGGY NIGHT

Chapter One: A Normal Halloween – Or Not

I walked carefully down the tacky staircase from the gym door, trying not to fall in my heeled shoes. Smiling in pride, I knew no one else had thought of my costume, that of the singer Christine Daae. The rosy dress was a nuisance though, and I sighed, searching for my friends.

"Hey!" Margarita called, gliding over in her form fitting black leotard and tights. "Wow, you're so pretty! So…are you like…Sleeping Beauty or something?" She fingered her petite cat's ears.

"No, Christine Daae."

"Suuuure." Margarita was spared from really answering when my other friend came over. "Hi Taylor! Love your outfit!" She said brightly, eyeing the other girl's cool pirate costume.

While they were chatting, I snuck away, gazing at the orange, green and purple beaded lights strung around the ceiling. In front of the DJ stand was a designated area for the dancing throng. Grimacing at the rap music, I tried to block all the gossip flying around the room. Maybe coming to the Halloween Party wasn't such a good idea…

A subtle movement made me turn towards a shadowed corner. One lone figure stood there, blending in with his black cape, obviously as irritated at the music choice as I was. My mouth dropped open when I saw in a brief moment that half his face was covered by a white mask. The man stiffened, searching the room, for he could feel someone staring at him.

Standing up, I gulped, and hesitantly walked toward the corner, aware of his burning gaze.

"Monsieur," I flushed, dropping a small curtsy. He kept silent; studying my costume, then gave a small smile. "Miss Daae."

"Thank you! Finally, someone who doesn't think I'm a dumb princess!" I exclaimed, noting how elaborate the detail of his vest was. "Although the DJ just thinks I don't have an ear for music."

The 'Phantom' gave a laugh. "The same problem here as well, but together, I think we could convince him. What do you think?" He held out his arm to me, and I laughed, taking it. "Why not?"

Honestly, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles when the Phantom went up to the DJ, gesturing at me, producing a music CD, and pointing to a track. The poor man was rather hastily doing as he asked, under his glare.

The music began to play…

_We are the lucky ones; we shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together… _

My Phantom came back, a strange smile on his face as he whisked me to the empty dance area. His right hand gripped the small of my back, the other holding my gloved wrist.

I'll keep you company in one glorious harmony Waltzing with destiny forever… 

We glided around the floor, feet moving in a simple but elegant stride. I was amazed I wasn't tripping over my own clumsy feet. Everyone was watching us, in awe of the perfect pair.

Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright Turning me into the light… 

Our bodies were pressed close – I was sure he could hear my pounding heartbeat.

_Time dancers whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven…_

_Sacred Geometry, where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever…_

_Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light…_

And the song continued, with much the same kind of lyrics. But we weren't hearing the whispering crowd or meaning of the words. There was only us, the rhythm of something more echoing in my soul. Looking into his eyes, I could tell he felt the same way…those intense, solemn green eyes…

He pulled me closer, body heat warming more than my skin…leather glove caressing my cheek as his head bent slightly…slightly…

I was trembling in his iron grip, breath shallow as our eyes locked. His lips found mine, and I absolutely _melted_, pulse racing as the students gasped. It was like a phoenix had replaced my heart, soaring and bursting into flame inside me.

The actual world came back in a rush as he slowly pulled away. I moaned softly, wishing that the moment had lasted forever. He gave a small chuckle, eyes filled with a flicker of excitement that was dwindling.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself for the group of gossip girls that were heading my way, including Margarita and Katie.

"Oh my god!!! How was it????" They squealed, questions only slightly varied.

"Ehm…" I blushed, noticing _him_ waiting for my answer too, a curious expression on his face. "Unbelievable."

After a few more futile attempts to try and squeeze more detail out of me, the girls left.

**AN: Click the pretty button for me and review. Please?**


	2. A Whisper in My Ear

**Disclaimer: sings The Phantom of the Opera is.. right behind me. Say hi to the nice people, Erik! crickets chirping You see, the reason Erik isn't saying anything is because I don't own him but he knows I like him. He's a little scared to tell you the truth... ahem. Enjoy the show, folks.**

A FOGGY NIGHT

Chapter Two: A Whisper in My Ear

I sighed in relief, moving to the evening air outside. The gazebo was lit in purple and white lights, and was thankfully deserted because of the chill.

Standing by the railing, I stared off into the twilight, gaze thoughtful and distant.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade…" I hummed, sipping my drink.

A deep voice whispered, "Hide your face so the world will never find you. But I think you have."

I smiled, turning towards the owner. "Oh really?" I moved to sit on a bench.

The Phantom followed, replying calmly, "I believe so." He paused, and then gave a small smile. "You'll have to forgive me – I know your name, but you don't know mine. Erik Mulheim."

We shook hands, and our gazes locked again, his eyes expressing an emotion I couldn't place.

I shivered, the night air starting to get to my exposed shoulders.

Erik's expression was instantly worried. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little," I flushed, mentally kicking myself for not remembering to bring a jacket.

"Here." He loosened the tie on his cloak and draped it around both of us.

I clasped my hands together, brow furrowed in thought. "So…you're either a stalker, a guy that shares the same interests I do – doubtful – (he chuckled) or…" I left off, feeling very childish and silly with my next guess.

When I hesitated, Erik leaned in. "Or what?" A mysterious smile was playing on the corners of his mouth. "I promise, I won't laugh."

"You just did."

"Point taken. I really do promise this time."

I sighed before continuing. "Or…you really are…_him_…" I finished lamely, not daring to look up.

There was dead silence for about ten long seconds. "Well, your first guess was incredibly off."

"Thank God!" I breathed, relieved, though still on my guard. "Then – "

Erik held up his hand. "Let me finish. Number two was actually quite a bit closer."

I bit my lip, expecting to hear the words "_Number three is absolutely nuts._"

"Three…" He paused, tilting my head towards him, smiling. "Was …_correct_."

And with that he pressed a red rose into my hands, lips brushing mine in a soft and quick motion.

"Now, I know this must seem…very strange for you."

I nodded blankly. He didn't know half of what I was feeling.

Erik smiled, handing me an envelope sealed with deep red wax. "You may open this when you get home – is tomorrow a good afternoon to meet?"

I bit my lip, and then nodded again. "But what if my parents see you?"

He smiled lightly. "They won't. My car has very tinted windows."

My eyes widened. "Your…car???" I suddenly felt rather nervous.

Erik's look turned probing, green eyes searching. "Yes. You don't think I walk around in public often. I expect you'd like to see my home?"

I kept silent. Even though he had said he wasn't a stalker, I wasn't quite certain of his motives.

"Katherine?" His voice was gentle. "I really do understand how faulty my answers seem. But I _swear –"_

He made me look at him straight in the eyes. "I am not a kidnapper – or whatever else you may be thinking of. Besides, I'm really not as old as I seem – this formal suit accounts for that." He took off his Fedora and ran his fingers through his sleek hair.

Hesitantly, I reached over and tugged on a few strands. Nope, not a wig.

Realizing what I was doing, Erik laughed, and I smiled. "Just checking."

Satisfied for the time being, I inched closer, sharing his cloak. He wrapped his arms around me, and I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

I could hear the soft beating of his heart and feel the gentle rising motion of his breathing, muscles barely tangible beneath the silk vest and shirt. Half asleep, I murmured, "Much better in person."

"What was that?" Erik asked in an amused tone.

"N – nothing," I mumbled, an embarrassed flush on my cheeks.

He chuckled again, resting his chin in the hollow of my neck.

We stayed like that for a long time, looking up at the stars and talking.

"What time does the party end?" I asked, hiding a yawn behind a glove, looking up at him for the hundredth time.

Erik frowned. "Eleven." He glanced at his skull emblazoned pocket watch. "Damn."

"What?" I struggled to sit up straighter.

"It's ten fifty."

"No!" I moaned, feeling unhappy to have to leave him.

He smiled softly. "I could drive you home."

"Oh." I thought about it. "Maybe another time – I don't think my parents would like it if I came home with…well…someone they didn't know." It wasn't until after I said it that I realized how childish it sounded.

Erik only nodded understandingly. "Till tomorrow then, _mon cheri_." The French words rolled off his tongue effortlessly, making me have to check and see that I wasn't drooling.

And suddenly, he swept me into his arms again and held me tight, lips pressing on mine. My heart rate skyrocketed.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, I pulled away, and smiled. "Enough! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Erik looked slightly bewildered, then grinned in understanding. "Ah." He put a gloved hand on my neck, a crafty glaze in his eyes.

He kept his hand there, but bent to kiss me. As before, my pulse quickened.

"I promise, that was the last time," Erik smiled, even though I was fixing him with a 'you did not just' look.

"Down boy," I muttered, a smirk on my face as I moved back toward the crowded gym.

A pair of hands grabbed my waist and spun me around. "It's rude to whisper."

I giggled, taking off my shoes and sprinting down the path, Erik hot on my heels.

Small crowds of teenagers were clustered groups on the front sidewalk, cell phones to nearly all their ears. I sighed, realizing my dad couldn't get here until everyone else's parents picked up their son or daughter. I figured the road would be backed up for at least twenty minutes.

"Now – where were we?" Erik growled playfully in my ear, slipping his hands around my waist.

"I'm not sure." I smiled, tracing his fingers with mine.

He eyed the groups with some disdain. "Have you called your father yet?"

"No, why?" I asked, suspicious.

"Because –" Erik suddenly knocked my legs out from under me and picked me up. "I'm going to take you."

My brow furrowed in unease.

Seeing this, he sighed. "Look. One, it's going to take at least twenty minutes for all of them to clear out. Two, most parents don't like their…younger family members staying up past twelve. And three, I've parked in the back." Erik set me down, prepared to let me choose for myself.

After a few nervous moments, I took a deep breath. "Would you drop me off on the corner?"

"Yes." He smiled; he could tell my resistance was dwindling.

"Ok…" I mumbled, the exciting evening taking its toll.

Erik helped me into the passenger seat. I noticed that the car was an expensive line, but foreign. The smooth leather chair was bliss as I sank into it and slipped my seat belt into place.

Erik smiled, inserting his 'opera ghost' emblazoned key into the ignition.

"Showoff," I muttered, and he laughed.

The engine started, and I was very thankful that it was only a soft purr; my ears probably couldn't take anything louder.

"Katherine." Erik's voice was quiet. "Can you give me directions?"

I opened my heavy eyelids, nodding. "Go up Central Avenue…turn right at the third intersection…" I yawned. "It's right on the corner." And then I drifted off, the low hum of the running vehicle (or was it Erik's voice?) acting as a perfect lullaby.

A light butterfly's kiss on my forehead woke me up.

"I'm sorry!" I flushed. "How long have we been stopped?"

Erik smiled. "Only a few minutes."

_She looked so peaceful when she was asleep_, he thought. "Now go – your father will worry if you don't come home, I suspect."

I laughed. "He just might." And I began to climb out.

Erik leaned across, catching my arm. "I'll pick you up around two, is that suitable?"

"Ehm…yeah, sure," My gaze lowered. _What in the world was I going to tell my parents???_ I gripped his letter and rose tightly in my hands, hoping they wouldn't disappear as well when he drove away.

Erik smiled, and it was then that I noticed he had slightly unbuttoned his shirt. His toned muscles rippled gently as he moved, and only after a few seconds did I realize I was staring.

A smirk twitched around Erik's mouth, but he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, green eyes bright and soft. "Go."

I sighed, unlocking my front door, preparing myself for my father's interrogation.

As expected, he was still up, pretending to watch the basketball game.

"Hey, how was the party?"

"Good – Margarita and Taylor were there," I answered, hoping to get off easily.

It didn't happen.

"So…I didn't expect you back this late – usually you stay only an hour," He continued.

"Yeah…um…The DJ was actually playing some music I knew this time…" I replied blankly. My Dad laughed.

"Meet any boys?"

I made a face. "No." (_Not a boy exactly…_)

He looked relieved and laughed. "Your mom's not home yet, and your sister's asleep."

"Ok. Can I get out of these heels now???" I said exasperatedly, wanting to retreat to my room.

My dad shook his head, a grin on his face. "I never could understand why you women wear those."

"Shut up…" I sighed, shuffling down the hallway to my bedroom.

Once inside, I flung my shoes off and with trembling fingers, opened Erik's letter.

"Showoff," I muttered again as I broke his Opera Ghost wax seal.

The letters were written in elegant hand, the ink a deep scarlet.

**Dear Katherine,**

**I want you to know I've enjoyed tonight more than any I have**

**had in a long time. I may be bold to ask this, but was that your first **

**kiss? As always, you do not have to answer.**

**You understand the importance of mystery than most these **

**Days. But don't dwell on that- I have a surprise for you, and as attuned to the arts as you are I am certain you will like it.**

**Au Revoir, **

**Erik**

**P.S. You may want to bring a coat on our excursion**

**tomorrow- it can become a bit chilly in my home.**

I sighed, wondering if I'd be able to find the courage to go. My eyes rested on the burgundy red rose, and I breathed in its calm, delicate aroma.

And then, I remembered about Christine's mirror. Smirking slightly, I slid off my bed and took a heavy blanket off my chair, carefully covering the glassy surface. Even though I knew Erik seemed a gentleman…well…I didn't really want him watching me undress.

**AN: And we'll just leave it there, shall we? Now, if you want to know what happens, I need at least three reviews before I post the next chapter. So... isn't that button down there cool looking? Erik clicks it Follow Erik's example, and click that button. **


End file.
